


Hope

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	Hope

It was still early when Dean first woke up around one in the morning. The silver moonlight was shimmering through his window and casting inky black shadows across his bedroom. He sighed and got up anyway, pulling on a hat, and tugging in his old shoes and leather jacket over his pajamas. 

He trudged up the road, collapsing against the grass at the bottom of his road. He finally let himself cry, now that he was alone.

Half an hour later has passed and he was still crying. He knew his parents would still be in bed, so he didn't worry about his bloodshot eyes or red face. He just wanted to let go of all the emotions he kept bottled up inside.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked, and looking up Dean saw it came from a boy around his age, but slightly taller. His dark hair was long but was tied up into a bun and his brown eyes was fixed on Dean, a concerned look in his face. Dean had to admit he was handsome.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes and the boy sat beside him, "Ok, stupid question." He smiled slightly and turned to face the blonde. "Better question, what's up?" 

Dean scrubbed his eyes and sighed, "Everything!" He said angrily, "My parents dragged me out of my hometown and I'm miles away from all of my closest friends and my family.. They don't even care what I think because I'm only 16, and I don't fit in here and no one talks to me and.. And..." His voice dropped and he buried his head into his knees, "And I just want to go back home.."

The boy hesitated a moment before wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Hey, it'll be ok, San Antonio isn't so bad once you get used to it. Actually it's kind of cool." The boy smiled as he continued, "I'm not from around here either, I'm from Pensacola, but my family moved here a long time ago. Where are you from?"

Dean sniffed, "Cincinnati.." The two swapped stories for almost an hour before they decided to go back to their homes. "Well, it was nice talking to you, I'm Roman, by the way." The boy smiled which made Dean smile back, blushing weakly. "I'm Dean, thank you for this Roman, even if you don't know me, but you cheered me up so much."

Roman chuckled "Hey it's ok, sometimes it helps to have someone being there and a total dork for you." He grabbed a slip of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something down. "Hey, call me if you ever wanna.. Maybe hang out again, ok?" 

The samoan blushed and leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek quickly before walking away. Dean smiled and held out a hand to his cheek as heat came up his face. 

Maybe life in San Antonio wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
